My Immortal
by hateddearly
Summary: The only thing certain in life is death. Except for those who can't die. Then they have nothing certain. Everyday is a guess.Sometimes the past can come back to haunt you, or bring you back to life. Kai/Rei, Tyson/Max Tala/OC, Hiro/OC. M for violence.
1. So Tired of Being Here

Me: Hello from a new story.

Rei: Actually this story is kind of old.

Tala: REALLY old.

Tyson: REALLY REALLY OLD!

Me: Shut up before I kill you.

Everyone Else: -Shuts up-

Me: Ehem, anyways this is Kai/Rei tragic love story and I wrote this a helluva long time ago so I decided to shteal it from my mail and upload it. Do the disclaimer Kai.

Kai: Do I have to?

Me: Do you want to get paid?

Kai: Whatever, HatedDearly does not own me, thank God, or any of the characters from the Beyblade series. She however owns Rin and Hikari so sucks for them. They are OCs.

Me: Hoorah, if you have trouble picturing Rin and Hikari I'll give you the links on which I based them off of. HOORAH!

RIN: media./image/vampire girl/sesshpet/vampire.jpg

HIKARI:media./image/vampire girl anime/grachelnicoleg/blackfeathers.jpg

Rei: I've got a question.

Me: What?

Rei: If you based Rin and Hikari off of pictures you found on photobucket, then they really aren't all that original are they?

Me: Rei.

Rei: What?

Me: Bite me.

My Immortal

The only thing certain in life is death. Except for those who can't die. Then they have nothing certain. Everyday is a guess. Sounds exciting, but it get old after awhile, after a hundred years or so. Looking into the same sky every night, one memorizes every star and names them, and remembers their names. People come, people go, people are born, and then they die. It is the inevitable destiny for all of us. Those shrouded in darkness, those who never let the ray of sun trickle across their skin, those who can't reach out and touch life, and those who feel numb, there heart, nothing more then a useless shriveled organ. Darkness is all that is known, the cold touch of the moon beams, and the soft night wind is all that is felt. Such is a life of a person who merely watches from the shadows, and hunts for the life of another.

Golden eyes peered from the shadows from the top of a magnificent building. One of many in New York City, this place crawled with life. every sound could be heard through the heightened ears of a hunter. Every breath, down to every heartbeat. The eyes could see the sweat glistening on the surface, and hear the nervous words of lovers in the complex 17 flights down.

The wind surrounded him, blowing the black hair against his tanned skin as he looked up at the sky. His long raven hair was tied back in a pony tail. He looked up at the sky, he was so high he could see the stars above the city lights. Two hundred years worth of star gazing, nothing had really changed. It was a night like it had been for the last 60 years, people drinking, laughing...living.

He sighed, he didn't need to breath, but he still did to keep his humanity. He stared down at the people. He wished to reach out and touch them, but they were a temptation he couldn't touch. He stared up at the sky. It would be morning soon. The sun, the hopeful sun of life, all he could feel was cold and see darkness. He stared down at the humans, the mortals, and their blessed short life. What he wouldn't give to die.

After outliving all his loved ones, and carrying nothing but heartbreak for two hundred years, he was ready to take a stake to his own heart. He was to cowardly though, because he knew what awaited a soulless freak such as himself. Blinding torture and pain for eternity. He gave a soft smile. He'd rather face that, then an eternity of numbing blackness. It was nights like this...

A tear fell from his eyes and crashed to the ground...

That brought _him_ to mind...

A figure cloaked in black sat against the wall, one leg up, his arm resting on that leg as his red eyes stared out into the night. He should be out hunting, but instead he was babysitting. A hunter none the less, but it hadn't exactly been a suggestion from his grandfather. He stood up and went to the fridge getting out a packet of blood and biting into it.

"Kai! Don't drink that stuff around the Chief, you know he's squeamish." Tyson said from the couch as he played Twisted Metal 3 and Kai sighed leaning on the couch watching the stupid game. He'd lived for a thousand years and he had never met a more annoying hunter then Tyson. He was useless to be sure, but he was working with Voltaire to destroy his enemies. The old man saw something in him, and he had been alive for a little bit longer then Kai.

'This is so stupid, why do I need to be babysitting a sixteen year old runt and his geek buddy.' Kai thought. 'Not to mention drink knock off blood.' He thought as he threw the empty package behind him.

"Was that cows blood?" He asked.

"You know my rules Kai-teme, no real human blood. I do work for the good guys you know!" Tyson shouted.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. When's your brother supposed to be back anyway?" Kai asked.

"I dunno, he's been going out alot. Sorry if I don't have time to keep track of him. He is the greatest hunter in the world." Tyson said and Kai sighed and looked over at the boy who sat on the couch with glassed to big for his entire head.

"Cheif." He said and the brunette turned with a horrified look on his face.

For the so called Vampire expert he was, he was a skittish kid, and he'd pee his pants at the sight of a real vampire battle. Kai was the oldest, and most powerful vampire in the city, next to his grandfather of course.

Kai sighed as he took a step back. He couldn't stand being here. Hiro had better hurry and get home, or he was liable to make a feast out of geek boy and that moron hunter Tyson. Just as he thought this the metal door opened and in walked the best of the best, his light blue hair mussed and falling out of it's small wrap, and dirt and blood covering his body and white shirt and black pants as he fell into the sofa breathing hard and kicking off his boots.

"Long night?" Tyson asked.

"Very, I must have run into five of them just coming back here." Hiro whispered his eyes closed and sweat gleaming on his pale skin. Kai looked at him from the corner of his eye. Hiro was the only mortal Kai had any sort of respect for. After living as long as he did, the only thing he had seen out of humans was murder.

There was no softness in their eyes, no love in their hearts for anyone subjected unwillingly to a life of torture. Even go so far as sacrificing their own kind for useless causes. It sickened him to the point where he wished to wipe out all of humanity. He had once found a speck of hope amongst the useless humans, but that treachery was something he had lived with for two hundred years, a short blink in his lifetime, but it felt like two thousand to him.

"Kai, thanks for watching out for my little brother." Hiro said looking back at him with a smile in his brown eyes.

"Whatever, I'm heading underground." He said walking over to a sewer and picking it up. "The sun will be up soon." He said and jumped down. Smiling eyes...he held his head...almost like the ones that looked upon him so fondly once.

But never again.

"Rei, what are you doing out here so late? Your going to catch your death, literally." A voice behind him said, two ice blue eyes staring at him from the darkness as the younger male closed his eyes smiling slightly. "Maybe that's my plan." He said lowering his head as a boy with firey red hair stepped out of the darkness and stared at him.

"Tala, do you think hell is better then this life?" Rei asked holding out his hand and staring at it.

"I'm quite fond of living myself, but then again I'm no expert." Tala replied and walked up behind Rei. He was four hundred years old: two hundred Reis senior. He put his hand on Reis shoulder.

"What's got you thinking about death anyway Rei-kun?" Tala asked and Rei shook his head. Although two hundred years his senior, Tala had no idea the dark secrets Rei held within him.

"Nothing." He whispered and looked up at the sky with a soft smile. Even through the darkest of nights, Rei was the most pure hearted vampire Tala had ever known. It was almost as if he still had a soul. The only thing Rei had was a conscience, which kept him from hunting and killing. He'd more then once deprived himself of blood for over a long period of time. Without Tala being there to save him, he would have undoubtedly died.

"I wonder..." Rei whispered and Talas eyes widened. "I wonder if any of them know, what it's like to want to die." He whispered stepping forward.

"Rei..." Tala called as Rei stepped over the edge falling to the ground and Tala gritted his teeth. Rei couldn't die by a fall like this, but he would cause a hell of an uproar. Down, down, down, he fell the wind whooshing past his ears as he flipped and landed on his feet on the ground as if he'd jumped from a tree, the impact of his fall causing a slight crack to form in the pavement and he fell to his knees clutching his head, tears seeping through the cracks in between his fingers and crashing to the ground.

"Dammit, why can't I DIE!" He screamed punching the ground causing a giant hole and him to be aware of the people around him as they ran screaming 'Monster' and Tala landed behind him and bent over touching his shoulder as they raised up.

"C'mon, let's get you inside before the sun comes out." He said and led the boy away into the alley as the sun reached over the horizon.

"Sorry..." Rei whispered as they sat in their apartment building and Tala handed him a nice steaming mug of blood.

"83, a good year." Tala winked and Rei smiled slightly.

"I guess I sort of just, broke down." He said.

"That's okay, remember the time of Jack the Ripper?" Tala asked and Rei nodded. "Yeah that was my midlife crisis." Tala joked, or was he serious. Rei could never be sure with the older male. "You know maybe if you talked about your problems, you would feel better." Tala said and Rei looked up at him.

"Did you hear, how they yelled monster at us. They know who we are. We don't give the mortals enough credit. They've known who we are for centuries." Rei said and leaned his head back staring up at the ceiling.

_"Did you here Rei?" Rei turned to his neighbor. _

_"What Miss Chang?" He asked and the charming middle aged woman frowned. _

_"The ancient vampire has been set free. The one from the stone coffin." She said. "Ancient, how old is he?" Rei asked. _

_"Eight hundred they say, he's an old one. He plagued villages, mercilessly killing with unbridled bloodlust for five hundred years until the ancient druids put him in a three hundred year sleep. He has finally awakened, all the hunters from the villages have gone to hunt down the monster." She said and Rei looked at her with his head cocked to the side and a smile on his face. _

_"I think it's an old wise tale." He said. "In plus, nobody's a true monster. Vampires were once humans right? That means they're just like you and me, only without a soul." Rei said. _

_"The soul is what makes you and me." Miss Chang said. "You are so innocent Rei, please stay away from the outside of town. In no time the monster will be destroyed and we can go back to happy living." She said and Rei nodded getting up with his basket of husked corn and bowed. _

_"I will Miss Chang, but I must go gather some herbs in the forest. I promise not to stray to far." He said with a smile. He was sixteen, so he could take care of himself. Just to humour Miss Chang, he'd stay out of the way of any vampire, or any other dangerous creature for that matter._

"What does that have to do with anything?" Tala asked hugging his legs to his chest, his hands tucked underneath his legs. Rei snapped out of his memories and turned his golden eyes back to Tala.

"It has to do with everything." Rei whispered.

Living alone wasn't so bad, only he wasn't alone now. Kai pushed open the metal elevator door to his apartment ready to kill the intruder. He stepped inside and saw a young woman sitting in a chair by his bed reading one of his books that he kept in the large library. A vampire, or vampiress according to sex. She looked up taking off her glasses to reveal silver eyes that stared at him as she set down the book.

"Kai Hiwatari, I must say, I expected someone a little more...tough looking." She said.

"Do I know you?" He asked.

"No, but you should." She stood up her long violet hair falling down her back, the small light in the room almost making it look almost white.

"Give me your name." He said.

"Hikari, I'd tell you my last, but I forgot it a long time ago. Your grandfather sent me with this." She walked over to him handing him an envelope. Kai took it, it was heavy. "I didn't look, I didn't bother." She said.

"You work for my grandfather?" He asked looking up at her and she stared at him with her haunting silver eyes.

"I do, you and I are on the same team, more or less." She said and Kai glared.

"I'm not involved in my grandfathers business." He said.

"Is that why you play babysitter for that little hunter?" She asked smirking as she shown her pearly white fangs.

'So, she is a vampire.' He thought. No surprise there, he'd already known because of the smell. Another vampire working for his grandfather, who was the self proclaimed king.

"He said that it was something you lost a long time ago." She said and walked past him. "Your collection of Poe is astounding by the way." She whispered. He heard his elevator door open and close as the girl went underground. Kai opened the envelope and out fell a gold locket. He opened it up and strands of black hair were tied in a bundle inside and glued to the center.

_"If your going to leave me." Two golden eyes looked up at him that were filled with tears. "Then here, take this with you. Don't forget me." A locket was tied around his neck. _

_"Please, don't make this harder then it has to be. I'm doing this to protect you, if I hadn't got there in time..." Two lips were brought onto his as his fingers touched the tear stained cheeks. _

_"So to hold onto you, I must let you go?" The lips whispered against his as fresh tears squeezed out of the normally bright golden eyes. _

_"Keep me in your heart." His pale hands gripped the smaller tanned ones and brought them to his lips. _

_"Always." He said and the hands fell to the locket_.

Kai shut the locket and squeezed wishing to break it, but he could not find the strength. He brought it around his neck and latched it.

'Still, after two hundred years of never seeing you, not even once. You come to haunt me again. I hate you so much Rei, I hate you with all the hate that flows through my body.' He thought and fell to the floor grasping his head as tears welled into his eyes. There is a fine line between love and hate, and all it takes is a step of the edge to shatter a world into pieces.

Me: Did you like it? Should I continue to put up more chapters?? Give me your feedback.

Kai: Yeah or she won't ever leave you guys alone.

Rei: She's a little weirdy.


	2. Your Presence Lingers Here

Me: YAY SECOND CHAPTER!

Rei: Yes thank you kelseywazhere for your demanding review.

Tyson: It was awesome, so mad props to you!

Kai: We only got one review, so far, so thanks to who ever comes in after kelseywazhere.

Rei: That's a good Kai.

Me: Oh and information, any flashbacks you see will 99 of the time mean that Rei is a mortal. It's his and Kais story within a story.

Max: Very complicated.

Chief: It bothers me I only make one appearance so far.

Me: I've never heard of Chief fan-girls but I've been wrong before. Don't worry Chief, you'll be showing up soon.

Tala: But we've got to save room for my sexiness.

Me: -drools- yeah. Ehem! Anyway, Tala since your being so sexy-I mean sauve why don't you do the disclaimer.

Tala: Hated Dearly doesn't own me, sadly, or any of the other Beyblade characters. She however claims ownership of Rin and Hikari, and the plot. So there.

Me: Onto sexy vampires.

Rei:-sweatdrops- oh geez.

--REVIEW--

It was the next night, and after making sure Rei wasn't going to go off and stake himself Tala dropped by to see an old friend. He rang the doorbell and a young girl answered. She looked to be the age of sixteen, with light blue eyes, and short royal blue hair wearing a black sweatshirt, and blue sweatpants.

"Oh hi Tala-Chan." She said a smile on her face as she allowed him to walk inside her small apartment and she looked up at him. "I was just about to sit down to evening tea, would you join me? My parents aren't home right now, but they're usually gone this time of night." She said and sat down at the table and Tala sat across from her.

"Working late again eh Rin-kun?" Tala asked.

"Only everyday of their lives." The girl smiled as she poured him tea. "You've been gone lately Tala-chan, I never see you." She said blowing on her tea.

"Sorry, Rei keeps me busy." Tala replied cooling his own tea.

"Rei, the quiet girl?" Rin asked.

"No, Rei is a boy, and who your speaking of is Hikari." Tala replied sipping his tea.

"Oh so he's the mentally unstable one." Rin replied and Tala sweat dropped and scratched the back of his head.

"Not in so many words." He laughed and looked at Rin who sipped her tea with her eyes closed. He had known Rin since she was five, well really only _known_ her since this last year. He rescued her from a group of vampires who wished to kill her. Ever since then he had kept watch of her, always out of sight. Now she had grown to be a lovely young girl, but he still couldn't stop picturing her as the pigtailed blue haired five year old.

Rei sat on the windowsill looking out into the night. He felt his stomach grumble. "You should eat Rei-chan. You will starve yourself to save one miserable human life?" A female voice said.

"I drink only what Tala brings me." Rei whispered. "I only drink it so he'll stop griping." Rei replied and turned to Hikari who sat drinking blood from a wine glass.

"Well this one I just killed isn't bad, try some." She smiled and Rei looked on the blood with hunger.

"I'm not hungry." He said turning away.

"I can smell the lie on you. Rei-chan, don't lie to your big sister." Hikari said walking over.

"Your not my big sister." Rei said looking out.

"Yeah, not by blood, but I've been here almost as long as Tala. I would love it if you looked on me, the way you looked on him. As family, Rei-chan." Hikari said offering him the glass and Rei looked up at her with wide golden eyes, into her silver ones. He couldn't bear to see her begging him to drink. He cared to much for the elder vampire to see her degrade herself because of him.

"Sorry Hikari-san, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." He said taking the blood and Hikari smiled with her eyes closed and ruffled his black hair.

"That's my little Rei-Chan." She said and Rei smiled slightly as he drank the blood hungrily. He was hungrier then he thought. Damn the beast inside of him, he hated who he was. Most of all, he hated who made him this way. He squeezed his eyes shut seeing the crimson eyes and pale skin, with the fangs dripping in blood.

'Kai, you had no right...none to turn me.' He thought staring out at the night. That is why he hated Kai, that is why he'd never forgive him. He pushed his hand against the window as the rain began to pour and Hikari stared at him.

'Rei...what are you hiding behind those sad golden eyes.' She thought staring into his amber orbs as he stared out the window into the rain.

"I must hunt." She said getting up and Rei nodded mutely and she touched his face and he jerked back in shock and she recoiled as if he had slapped her. "Rei..." She whispered and turned away and walked out the door.

The rain poured as Kai looked up at the sky his fangs growing in his mouth as he stalked his prey. A young girl, definitely not a virgin, he crept along and jumped down grabbing her by the hair and jerked her back sinking his teeth into her flesh and drinking the blood that flowed and when she was near death he pulled away and threw her to the ground and she looked up at him with golden brown eyes black hair falling in her face as she grasped her neck staring up at him. The look on her face was that of fear and hatred. Those eyes, he had seen them before.

Those eyes...they haunted his nightmares.

He turned away and looked down at his hand.

"Monster..." He heard her whisper and he turned to her his eyes glowing red.

"You want to see what a monster is!" He roared grabbing her by the throat and a scream echoed in the night. He was left standing with blood dripping down his body as the rain poured down on him washing it from his body and to the ground and he turned walking away.

--

_Rei felt an arrow whiz past his face and he dropped to the ground and heard yelling and cursing and he walked towards a clearing where three hunters surrounded a boy a little older then him with two toned hair. He had royal blue hair in back, and silvery blue bangs. He had three arrows through his body already, one in his leg, one in his shoulder, and the third in his stomach. _

_A fourth arrow was sent into his arm as he fell to the ground roaring like a savage beast as blood dripped from his mouth and Rei watched as the hunters bashed him in the back of the head and walked off leaving him for dead. _

_As soon as they were gone Rei ran over and crouched down checking his pulse. His skin was cold, and he had no heartbeat, his mouth hung open slightly as blood dripped from it and Rei peered seeing the moon light glinting off two white fangs. _

_"So he's the one." Rei whispered and dropped him backing up staring at the body. He lay so peaceful under the moonlight and Rei stared at him. _

_'He's so beautiful, how can someone with such an angelic face be evil.' He wondered and walked to him bending down and sweeping the silver-blue hair from the pale and dirty face. This was not the face of a monster. He wrapped his arms around him and picked him up. 'He needs my help. I can't leave him for the sun to consume. He's human after all.' Rei thought as he carried the body back to the caves deep in the forest._

_--_

"Don't you think you went a little overboard?" Hiro asked as Kai walked past him.

"She deserved it, I didn't like the way she looked at me." He said and Hiro turned to him and walked to the bloody body of the girl and crossed her in the air and he sensed something behind him and turned around seeing a young woman standing on the building staring down at him with silver eyes. He blinked and she was gone and he walked forward. He never felt right. He worked along with one of the most demonic vampires, Kai Hiwatari. He had ravaged and killed more then the hunters could keep track of. He was the worst of the worst, but, he was also one of the best allies Hiro had.

Hiro walked along in the night and felt someone walking behind him and he turned around to see a girl standing there looking shocked at him, silver eyes behind black rimmed glasses and long violet hair in a loose braid.

"May I help you?" Hiro asked and the girl stared up at him as the rain fell around him.

"You dropped this." She said handing him a crucifix by the chain and Hiro took it. "Do I know you?" He asked.

"Maybe you should." She said reaching up and touching his forehead.

--

_"Ozuma-kun! Watch out!" Hikari screamed as a hunter with long light blue hair stood in front of them with a crossbow. It fired straight into Ozumas heart and he fell to the ground. Hikari fell to the ground beside him as he closed his eyes going into a deep slumber. The hunter walked up taking out his sword and showed a cross on a chain to her and she stumbled back. _

_The hunter raised the sword over his head and sliced off the head of the vampire. Hikari screamed attacking him as the sword went through her stomach and she dropped to the ground staring up into his brown eyes. The sword was removed and she fell to the ground unconscious._

_--_

Hiro stared down at her and she pulled away.

"Your an ancient." He whispered and she stared back. An ancient vampire was one who was turned by Dracula and they were gifted with powers on top of the powers of a normal vampire.

"Precisely." She whispered showing her fangs. "You stole my husband from me Hiro, I shall take something dear from you as well." She said staring up at him.

"Your husband was nothing but a murderer. He tortured young women, burned them alive in their beds. Women with child." Hiro said his eyes narrowing darkly at the memory of Ozuma.

"I never said he was perfect, but I loved him." Hikari said and turned to him. "Why didn't you kill me?" She asked and Hiro stared down at her and she extended her hand and pressed it against his chest. She leaned forward brushing her lips against his. "Was it my feminine charm?" She asked and pushed him back sending him flying into a car. He smashed through the wind shield and he held his ribs as he sat up.

She walked to him and leaned over staring into his eyes. "Tell me Hiro, who do you hold most dear." She demanded as she pressed her fingers to his head and his eyes went white as did hers and she closed her eyes and smirked.

"A little brother." She smirked and Hiro took out a stake and stabbed it into her chest just below her heart. "You missed." She said taking out the stake. "I've lived for three thousand years, this game of hunter and vampire is old to me." She said as the wound in her chest closed.

"He was the only one I ever loved, in all my years of darkness, he was my light and you took him from me. Now I shall bathe your world in darkness." She said and spread out her arms jumping on top of a building and disappearing into the night.

"Tyson." Hiro whispered and stood up. "I have to get back." He ran towards the hideout.

--

_Rei pressed a cool cloth against the vampires face and mopped up the blood and turned to bandage his arm and suddenly the red eyes flew open and the vampire lashed out at him, weakly, but strong enough to scare Rei who stared at him. The vampire growled like a savage beast as he held his arm. _

_"You need to be bandaged." The glowing red eyes stared at him as they searched for a way out and Rei crawled towards him. "C'mon, give me your arm." He said holding out his hand and the vampire hissed at him extending his fangs so they were black and at least an inch long. "Stop it! You can't scare me!" Rei shouted and the vampire stared at him, his fangs going back to normal. _

_"Now give me you arm." He said and the creature stared at him his eyes going back to a normal glow and he slowly extended his arm and Rei smiled sweetly and took it grabbing the bandage. "My names Rei Kon, what's yours?" Rei asked staring up at him with innocent golden eyes. The vampire did not answer. "Or do vampires have names? Should I call you Vampire-san? Or, Mr. Fang." Rei giggled and the quiet red eyes stared at him. "I know, Fang-san!" Rei grinned and the red eyes narrowed and he growled. "Kai." He whispered and Rei stared up at him and smiled. _

_"Do you have a last name?" He asked and Kai glared and Rei smiled. "Kai is good enough for me." He smiled and Kai stared at him as he bandaged his wounds. "Here I brought you some blood." Rei said handing over a bowl and Kai grabbed it downing it and spat some out. _

_"Pigs blood." He hissed. _

_"Well I'm not going to go out and kill someone just for you." Rei glared and Kai stared at him. "You drink it and get your health back. Then go pillaging. But I'm not your mom." Rei glared. _

_"Who the hell do you think you are!" Kais snarled and grabbed his head feeling dizzy as he fell over. _

_"I already told you. Your very weakened, so just rest." Rei said standing up and grabbing some more clean bandages and turned to him. "C'mon I need to bandage your head." He smiled and Kai was already asleep and Rei sat next to him. "I like you better when you're asleep." Rei smiled and Kai slept soundly, looking almost innocent._

_--_

Rei sat on the edge of the roof and breathed in the night air and smelled a familiar scent, somewhat masked by rain and blood. He stood up looking around and turned around peering through the rain and darkness. No, that smell, it couldn't have been _him_. He had watched him burn alive.

He turned around and saw through the darkness two crimson eyes staring at him. A cold entered his stomach and he felt an electric shock go through his system and everything went black as he fell back spiraling head first to the ground.

--

Tala walked through the city when suddenly heard screams and he looked up to see a boy with long black hair falling to the ground at a fast rate and he ran forward and caught him in his arms as he fell to the ground and looked up to see two red eyes staring down at them and he stared down at Rei and back up to see the red eyes gone and he looked ahead to see Rin standing there with a bag of groceries. He had left her place hours ago. She ran over to him.

"Tala-chan, is that Rei-san?" Rin asked staring down at the unconscious boy.

"Rin, you shouldn't..." Tala began and Rin put her smaller hand on top of his.

"C'mon Tala-chan. I think I can help him." She smiled and Tala bit his lip. He couldn't leave her here, not after she seen what she had seen. He'd take her with, and try not to reveal the secret he had kept from her for many years.

Hikari sat on the bed sipping blood from her wine glass and sat up as the door opened and Tala walked in carrying Rei who was knocked out. "Did he try to kill himself again?" Hikari asked and saw Rin peek her head around and she nearly coughed up the blood she had just drank. "Who is she? Dessert?" Hikari asked and Rin stared at her confused.

"No, this is my friend, Rin." Tala said and Rin smiled and waved.

"You must be Hikari-san." Rin said. "I can tell because your wearing reading glasses. Tala said you were the smartest person he knew." She said and Hikari stared at her and looked over at Tala.

"I do like her, where'd you find her?" She asked and Tala set Rei down on the bed.

"He's lucky he survived. Tala, that was amazing how you caught him and your both safe." Rin smiled.

"Ah the naivety of humanity." Hikari said sipping from her wine glass.

"Tala didn't tell me you were a drunk." Rin said tipping her head to the side.

"Why you insolent human!" Hikari growled and Rin hid behind Tala and Tala turned to her.

"Maybe it's better if you leave." He said and Rin stared up at him and looked at Rei.

"I want to talk to him." Rin said and Hikari stood up.

"Talk to him, you don't know enough about him to talk to him. Just leave here." Hikari said and Rin stared at her and stood up to her, staring right into her face.

"I think I can help him." She said and Tala put a hand on her shoulder and she turned to him with wide blue eyes. "Please Tala. Trust me." She whispered taking his hand and Hikari rolled her eyes knowing the girl would get her way. This was going to be a long night.

It was a few hours later that Rei awoke holding his head. He felt as if he had been hit by a truck and he winced as he sat up. It couldn't have been true, but his scent didn't lie. Rei had memorized that scent, and maybe as a mortal he could've been wrong, but as a vampire, no. There wasn't any doubt that the scent belonged to Kai.

"Rei." He turned to see a girl, a mortal by the smell of her.

"My names Rin, you must be Rei-san." Rin said holding out her hand and Rei stared at her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm Tala-chans friend." Rin smiled and Rei gave a weak smile in return.

"I saw you fall, Tala says your depressed. What's the matter?" She asked staring up at him and he stared down at her and she smiled at him and he stared at her.

'What's this girl want from me?' He wondered and she smiled.

"You can tell me, I mean who am I going to tell?" She asked and Rei stared at her.

"I saw an old friend, and I fainted. I haven't seen him for a very long time, and I thought he was dead." Rei replied and she stared at him.

"Wow, how long has it been?" She asked.

"Oh about two hundred years." Rei said and the girl laughed and Rei smiled slightly wishing it was only a joke.

"Wow, so it was good to see him?" She asked. "I have mixed feelings." Rei said looking down at a silver ring around his finger, with a small diamond in the middle.

--

_"It's wonderful." Rei whispered looking at the ring. _

_"It was given to me by Lady Godalia, a noblewoman in Russia, my birthplace." Kai said and Rei stared at him. _

_"Wow, it's amazing." Rei whispered and handed it back to Kai and Kai grabbed his hand. _

_"You really like it?" He asked and Rei nodded. "It's yours." He smiled and Rei stared at him. _

_"Kai, this is..." He started and Kai slipped it on his finger. _

_"Perfect, just like you." Kai kissed his forehead and pulled away and Rei hugged him. _

_"Thank you." He whispered and Kai held him close as they sat underneath the moonlit sky._

_--_

"You're in love." Rin whispered and Rei stared at her shocked. "The look on your face when you went silent. It's like you were remembering the person you love most in the world." Rin smiled and Rei blinked and looked down at his ring.

"That was a long time ago." He whispered. "In a different time and place." Rin stared at him and smiled gently with a look only an unknowledgeable mortal could give.

"Love is a strange thing huh Rei-san. You don't know it happened till it's there, and when you have it your not even sure what to do with it, and when you don't have it you feel like your lost without it. Rei-san, your lost." Rin said.

"You've known me for five minutes and you have deduced all that?" Rei asked and Rin stood up and smiled at him.

"You have lovely eyes Rei-san, I don't believe I've ever seen any quite so lovely. They are like open windows." She said getting up and going to the other room where Tala and Hikari sat and Tala walked over. Rin smiled at Tala. "Rei-sans okay, he just seen someone he hasn't seen in awhile. Someone he loves." Rin said and Tala stared down at her.

Rei was in love? But with who? Rei always acted like he was the victim of some dramatic unrequited love, and always wishing for death to take him, but Tala had never really heard him mention anything like being in love.

"I'm…very tired." Rin said stretching and yawning and Tala looked out the window to see that the sun was slowly rising. It was a good idea for them all to get some rest but first he had to make sure Rei was okay. He walked into the room where Rei sat staring at the ring on his finger.

"Rei, are you okay man?" Tala asked and Rei looked up and nodded.

"I'm fine. It's been two hundred years." Rei whispered. "The memories seem like yesterday it's hard to believe two centuries have passed, but it's true." He said.

"Your still pretty young for a vampire." Tala said walking over and sitting down next to Rei.

"Does the girl know?" Rei asked.

"No." Tala replied and Rei sighed looking up.

"Who exactly did you see anyway?" Tala asked.

"An old..." Rei stopped. "The vampire that turned me into what I am." Rei whispered.

"Rin said you are in love." Tala said.

"Was...a long time ago. When I was still a mortal." Rei whispered and closed his eyes. "I'm weary." Rei said sitting back and blinking his eyes open.

"Were you in love with the person who turned you?" Tala asked and Rei closed his eyes.

"I'm very tired, can we talk about this tomorrow?" Rei asked and Tala nodded and pushed back Reis bangs from his eyes and kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight, Rei-kun." He said and Rei closed his eyes falling asleep. Rei never let anyone but Tala get near to him. He absolutely dreaded being touched, and he never explained why but Tala always figured that was just a thing with him. He never let anyone get close to him.

Tala was the only one that knew Rei the most, and he didn't even know him all that well. Only that he had a dark past, and he would rather not talk about it. When they first met, Rei used to cry, a lot. Tala had known him for almost two hundred years and he still had not penetrated even the surface of Reis past, only what little the boy would give out.

He walked to the other room and saw Rin curled up on a small cot fast asleep. "This girl sleeps much like a log." Hikari said and headed over to the sewer entrance. "I must visit Voltaire, I have much to speak with him about." Hikari said and Tala looked at her.

"Why do you get yourself messed up with that guy anyway?" He asked.

"We are tied together, in a way you wouldn't understand." Hikari said and Tala shook his head.

"I'll never understand you. My closest friends I hardly know anything about." He said stuffing his hands in his pockets and Hikari shrugged.

"What about you Tala, what's your past?" She asked and Tala stared at her and she smiled.

"That's what I thought." She said and walked over and jumped down into the sewers and Tala stood over Rin watching her sleep and her short blue hair brushing against her neck and he swallowed hard. How could he be around a mortal, when he was such a demon. He saw her as the little five year old he rescued with shining light blue eyes and blue hair wrapped in pigtails. He needed her to go home, because at this closeness, he didn't know what his inner demon would do.

--REVIEW--

Me: OH MY DUDE THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING ME.

Tyson: Dude you wrote it.

Me: Hello, aware but it's killing the readers.

Rei: Please review so hateddearly can stop with the crazy talk.

Me: MWAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHA

Kai: And the maniacal laughter, very creepy HD.

Me: -quietly maniacally laughs-

Tala: That is so hot.

Me: Hells to the yes, review please.

Kai: We might not kill you.

Rei: I'll bake cookies!


	3. It Won't Leave Me Alone

Me: Hey guys know what I've noticed?

Kai: Don't indulge her.

Me: No seriously, this is important.

Rei: What's up?

Me: We're not pulling in a lot of Canadian readers.

Kai: -.- I told you not to indulge her.

Me: Seriously! I mean, I like Canadians, eh.

Rei: We're going to get sued.

Me: So, in order to get more Canadians I'm offering free maple syrup and hockey sticks, eh.

Kai: Oh, definitley. I'll call our lawyers.

Me: Canadians are so cool, eh, I mean they've lived like the United States for forever and no wars.

Kai:-on the phone- Do we have insurance against pissed off Canadians.

Me: Anyways, I do love Canadians and I would like more Canadian readers. So all the people from Canadia please spread the word.

Rei: Don't you mean Canada.

Me: That's what I said, Canadia.

Kai:-To Rei-We don't have P.O.'d Canadian insurace.

Rei: Maybe we should just do the disclaimer.

Kai: Good Idea, hateddearly doesn't own beyblade or any of its characters. She however owns Rin, Hikari, and the plot.

Me: READ CANADIANS READ!

--REVIEW--

Kai awoke with a start and looked around with glowing red eyes at his surroundings. Where was he? He couldn't remember, but he heard soft breathing beside him and he looked to see that mortal boy who had rescued him nearby. He was sleeping soundly. This was his time to kill the boy and run. He felt no strength in his muscles, he was still to weak. His eyes turned back to the normal red and he relaxed a little. He crawled over inspecting the boy.

Raven black hair, long, and held back in a solid white wrap with red ties at the end and head of the wrap. He had long eyelashes, and feminine features, and he reminded Kai of a feline.

Kai crawled backwards feeling uneasy. This boy had shown zero fear to him. Perhaps because he knew in the state the vampire was in he could do no real damage, but still. He reached out touching the boys cheek and jerked back. It was so warm, he felt the warmth spread through his body and he clutched his arms to his chest and the boy shivered slightly. The cold must have gone through his body, like the heat had gone through Kais.

Kai stared at his hand that was bandaged. This boy, Kai clenched his fists, he made him angry. Why didn't he run and hide, or call him monster and try to kill him like the others? Why had he saved him?

It was something Kai could not understand, only that he was in debt to this boy. A life, for a life. He would honor that.

--

_"You've got to be more careful." Hiro said as Tyson bandaged his left hand, it was two days later, an early morning and Tyson had been out hunting and a vampire had nearly taken his hand clean off. _

_"Chill." Tyson said and stood up stretching and Hiro stared at him. _

_"Tyson, I don't want you going out anymore. Screw Voltaire and his orders." Hiro said and Tyson leaned back staring at him. _

_"You've been acting really weird Hiro, since you came home two nights ago. Did something happen?" He asked and Hiro bit his tongue. Should he tell Tyson about that girl? Hikari? The ancient, if he did then Tyson would probably try to hunt her down himself. _

_Hiro knew he wasn't good enough to defeat her, so how could Tyson, his little brother and his apprentice be able to. Hiro never liked Tyson getting involved with Voltaire, but signing on with the vampire gave him protection. _

_Hiro couldn't always be there to protect Tyson, he had to protect the rest of the world. That's why he taught Tyson how to fight. To protect him, and also protect the world with another Vampire Hunter, and luckily there were very few ancients. Kai was one, so was Voltaire, and now this Hikari. That was three that Hiro knew of now, Dracula had chosen very few to carry on his powerful legacy._

_But this new vampire, this girl, she was older then Kai, older then Voltaire even. Was she the first ancient to be created?_

_They heard someone at the back and Hiro grabbed his crossbow walking to the back where he saw Kai hoisting himself from the shadows of the balcony. _

_"Put that thing down, you could shoot an eye out, and then I'd have to kill you." Kai said and Hiro cocked his head to the side. _

_"What are you doing here?" He asked and Kai walked forward out of the approaching sun. _

_"Tyson." Kai answered simply and walked to where Tyson sat eating day old pizza. _

_"Hey Kai, what are you doing here." He asked and Kai produced a slip of paper. "This came to Voltaires office, but it was addressed to you. I wouldn't play delivery boy for Voltaire, but it reeks of vampire." Kai said and Tyson took it. _

_"Wait!" Hiro said holding out his hand and Tyson stared at him. "You don't know who it's from." He said and Tyson turned it over and over again. _

_"No return address." He said. "No name." He sighed and handed it to Hiro. "Cast holy water on it if you want. I'm not friendly with any vampire except Kai and Voltaire, barely Voltaire." Tyson said and Hiro stared at for a moment. He opened it and a picture fell out into Tysons lap and Tyson grabbed it and stared at it gasping slightly. "Maxie!" He shouted jumping up and Kai looked at Hiro who stared at Tyson. _

_"Your old friend? The hyperactive blonde?" He asked and Tyson nodded. _

_"Yeah, he moved to L.A. and I haven't seen him since." He said and sat on the couch. "I haven't seen him, in so long. He was my best friend, ya know." Tyson said and Hiro opened a letter that was inside. _

_"Dear Tyson, hey buddy! It's me, I'm back in town and boy do I have a surprise for you! Meet me at the river at sundown. Your Friend Max. Kai you said this reeked of vampire?" Hiro asked after reading the note out loud. _

_"No doubt." Kai replied sitting on the couch with his arms crossed. _

_"Tyson, do you know what this means?" He asked and Tyson stared up at him clueless and Hiro rolled his eyes. "Tyson, Max is a vampire." Hiro said and Tyson froze in place._

_--_

_It was that night, at sundown that Tyson sat by the river on the stairs staring out at the flowing current when he heard a voice behind him say. _

_"Nice night for a walk huh?" Tyson turned to see the blonde haired, blue eyed, freckled Max standing there with a smile on his face. _

_"Maxie!" Tyson ran up to him hugging him tightly and Max hugged him back. _

_"I missed you a lot." Tyson said pulling away with a grin and Max smiled at him, that usual Max smile that was so big you thought it'd split his face in two. _

_"I missed you to Tyson." He said and Tyson stared at him. It was Max, he stood in his black shorts and a white t-shirt on, his pale skin gleaming in the moonlight, as if it were the moonlight itself. Tyson had almost forgot just how beautiful Maxie was. _

_"So what was your surprise?" He asked and Max laughed and sat down on the steps. _

_"You can be patient can't you Tyson?" He asked and Tyson sat down by him. _

_"Not really. C'mon Maxie, be a sport!" Tyson said and Max laughed and stared down at the river. _

_"Everything has changed since I moved away Tyson." Max said and Tyson stared at him as Max stared down and then looked at him with a smile. "It hasn't always been bad." He said. "Mom and Dad are officially divorced now." He said looking up. "And all my older brothers and sisters have great jobs at my moms company." He smiled and looked over at Tyson who was staring at him. "What's the matter?" He asked and Tyson stared down at the river and then up at the sky looking anywhere but at Max. _

_"Maxie, I know this is going to sound really weird, so I'm sorry in advance." Tyson said and looked over at the blonde who stared at him with wide blue eyes. "Are you a vampire?" He asked and Max's eyes widened and he smiled his fangs growing in. _

_"How'd you know?" He asked and Tyson stared down at his hands. _

_"Maxie." Tyson whispered. "I'm a vampire hunter." He said and Max stared at him. _

_"So does that mean your going to kill me?" He asked. _

_"NO!" Tyson yelled and stopped. "I mean, I don't know." He said and Max's eyes narrowed. _

_"You'd kill your best friend?" He asked and Tyson stared at him. _

_"Never, Maxie I love you!" Tyson said and Max's eyes widened and he stared at Tyson for a few moments. "I mean as a friend." Tyson blushed looking away. "Who turned you?" Tyson asked. _

_"A family friend, see Tyson I was dying. Remember when I wrote you a year ago and told you that I was sick?" Max asked and Tyson nodded. "I had cancer, leukemia. I found out from the doctors. They told me I only had a few months to live. This girl worked at where my mom did. She was only a little older then me, but she was my moms good friend and also mine. She said she could help me be free of pain. It was so painful Tyson." Maxie said his eyes welling up with tears. "I just wanted to die, and to see my mom suffer like she did." Max wiped the tears away. "She gave me a gift. A gift of life, through death." Max said. _

_"Do you hunt?" Tyson asked and Max stared at him for a moment. "I used to, until one day I thought I was going to kill my mom. The blood thirst is the only downfall. But since my mom works with doctors she get's me free blood. Pretty sweet, don't know what I'm going do now though. Maybe I'll rob a blood bank." Max joked and Tyson grabbed his hand and Max stared at him blushing slightly. _

_"I've missed you so much. I don't care if your a vampire or not, your my best friend. I KNOW! You should join with Voltaire, I'm working for him. He's like the king of vampires." Tyson grinned and suddenly Max pulled away staring at Tyson. _

_"Are you really working for that evil beast?" Max demanded and Tyson stared at him. _

_"Maxie what's wrong?" He asked. _

_"Tyson, I'm afraid we're enemies if you choose to work for him." Max said and Tyson stood up. _

_"What are you talking about! How can you say that?" Tyson demanded and Max stood up._

_"Voltaire is evil, completely. He's worse then other vampires, he get's off on killing his own kind and torturing people. He doesn't even drink they're blood just tortures them. It's said he threw his own grandson into the arms of Dracula to be turned, and then sealed him in an eternal sleep by shoving a stake through the dead center of his heart." Max said and Tyson stared at him. _

_"Kai?" He asked. Though a stake was often thought to kill a vampire, it truly only put them to sleep until it was removed. "Maxie, I know Voltaires grandson. He works for the old man to, well sort of." Tyson said and Max shook his head and put his hand on Tysons shoulder. _

_"Join me Tyson, in the fight against him." Max said and Tyson stared at him. _

_"How do I know that your telling me the truth?" Tyson asked. _

_"Because I'm your best friend." Maxie said and Tyson stared at him his anger rising. _

_"Best friend turned vampire. How do I know that your not the beast." Tyson demanded and Max punched him across the face. Tyson held his cheek staring at him and Max stared at him tears in his eyes. _

_"I thought you of all people would accept me Tyson. I guess I was wrong." He said and turned away running into the darkness leaving Tyson to stand there holding his cheek and staring off into the distance. A tear fell from his eyes and hit the pavement below. _

_"Maxie."_

_--_

_"Well you were right to say what you said." Hikari said handing a package of blood to Max who bit into it. "Voltaire is an evil being. Luckily I practice the code to keep your friends close and your enemies closer." Hikari sat by him and Max sighed pulling away from the package. _

_"I'm grateful for everything you've done Hikari, but how can I be enemies with Tyson. I love him." Max blushed. "He's my best friend." He whispered. _

_"Love is a funny thing Maxie, but this boy you speak so highly of called you a beast. Humans aren't trustworthy, especially when that humans a hunter. They know our instinct is to kill, and their instinct is to kill us." Hikari whispered looking up at the ceiling and Max drank more and finally finished and turned to her. _

_"But Tyson is different. He said he wouldn't kill me." Max said and Hikari sighed. _

_"You should never trust the word of a hunter. Especially one that works for Voltaire." She said and Maxie stared at the ground. How could he be enemies with Tyson. He'd been best friends with him since forever. He loved him. Hikari stood up and took the package throwing it in the garbage. _

_"Max, you are turned by me, and also trained to fight. You may not think you can take on your friend, but in this world nothing matters except survival, and Tyson will one day hunt you down and you need to protect yourself." She spoke softly and Max nodded. _

_'If I have to beat Tyson I will.' He thought and closed his eyes. 'I wish it didn't have to be this way.'_

_--Later--_

_Rei awoke to the smell of something delicious, and a fire crackling merrily away. He sat up rubbing his eyes and spotted the vampire sitting by the fire, his back propped against the cave wall and Rei saw there was a rabbit hung over the fire by a skewer. "You sleep like your the one injured." The vampires voice made him wake fully and Rei smiled scooting over to the fire. "Sorry, I stayed up all night cleaning and tending to your wounds." Rei yawned and stretched and looked at the fire and looked out of the cave to see the moon in the sky. _

_"Am I supposed to say thank you?" Kai growled and Rei stared at him and smiled a small smile. _

_"No, of course not." He smiled. _

_"Good, because you should have let me die." Kai interrupted and Rei cocked his head to the side. _

_"Why would anyone want to die? Life is the most important thing. The opportunity to live, that's a gift that shouldn't be mistreated." Rei said. _

_"Says a mortal, who has yet to really live. Try living eight hundred years." Kai said and took the rabbit from the fire and smelled it. _

_"It's cooked, eat. I already have." Kai said handing over the rabbit and Rei took it and smiled gently at him. Maybe this vampires bark was worse then his bite. He seemed like a pretty good person. _

_"Eight hundred years, that's really amazing. To think of the things you must have seen, experienced. You've been given a gift, a gift to see the world changing through the times." Rei said. _

_"The world never changes, it only get's more cold." Kai said clenching his fist and Rei stared at him. What secrets was he holding? _

_"Well one good thing about being a vampire." He smiled with his eyes closed and Kai stared at him. "You always have a chance to start over." Rei smiled opening his golden eyes to look into Kais who silently stared at him and Rei bit into the cooked rabbit and grinned. "It's delicious!"_

--

"Check." Light blue eyes stared into golden ones that stared back. Nimble fingers reached and moved the queen to the black square in front of the king.

"Check mate." Rin stared at the chess board shocked.

"What! I had you!" She said and Rei smiled slightly.

"You only thought you did, never get to over confident in a game of chess." Rei said and Rin pouted and Tala checked his watch.

"Rin, it's almost sundown, you should be getting home." Tala said and Rin looked up at him and sighed.

"Can't I stay?" She asked and Tala shook his head.

"It's been fun Rei." Rin said showing her hand and Rei slowly took it and shook it. "Walk me home Tala." Rin asked and Tala bit his lip.

"Sure, but, I'll be right back." He said and walked into the other room. 'I can't let her walk home alone, but I have to wait till after sundown.' Tala thought. In the other room Hikari sat watching Rei and Rin talk and Rei almost seemed like the mortal girl. Both with innocent eyes, both smart, Rei of course being more experienced then Rin, and the fact he was a vampire, other then that the personality.

It was a part of Rei that Hikari had never seen before. Was this how Rei was, a sweet smiling young adult without a care in the world? Rei seemed like he was almost relaxed, and he had even touched Rins hand. It was almost as if the girls presence was supposed to be there.

"You remind me of someone." Rei said to Rin who looked at him.

"Really, of who?" She asked.

"It's your hair." Rei said and Rin cocked her head to the side and touched her royal blue hair that was cropped just above her shoulders.

"My hair." She said.

"Mmhmm, it's just one doesn't see it often." He said and Rin smiled slightly.

"It's the Russian in me. Or maybe the Japanese. I really don't know, I'm half and half. But I was born and raised in the U.S." She smiled slightly and Rei stared at her.

"No wonder, I'm just Chinese." He said and smiled slightly. Hikari smirked.

'Well anyone who sees you Rei can guess that. I myself am Egyptian, and Transylvanian.' She thought.

"Don't your parents worry about you?" Rei asked and Rin shook her head.

"No, my mom and dad both work at night, and they are usually asleep during the day." Rin said and shrugged her shoulders and Reis brows furrowed together.

"Weird." He said and Rin shrugged her shoulders and sighed.

"I never really ever get to see them. So, I'm not really that bothered." She said and looked out the window. It was dark outside.

"Hey guys, what cha talking about?" Tala asked walking in. "Did you know Rin is Russian and Japanese." Rei commented.

"No kidding, I was born in Moscow." Tala smiled and Rin smiled back.

"When did you come to America?" Rin asked.

"During the revolution." Tala replied truthfully and Rin laughed.

"That was like two hundred years ago." She said and Tala smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah it was wasn't it." He said and Rin smiled and stood up.

"Walk me home." She asked and Tala nodded.

"Of course." He smiled and they walked out.

"Hmm..." Hikari murmured.

"What?" Rei asked looking over at her.

"That girl really is clueless." Hikari decided and Rei smiled a little, sweat dropping.

"Yeah." He whispered. "There is something about her, it's familiar." Rei said turning out to the window.

"She reminds me of you." Hikari said and Rei tipped his head and looked at her. "For some reason, she reminds me of you. Except your always so sad." Rei looked down at the bed closing his eyes half way. "You surprised me Rei." Hikari said and Rei opened his eyes and looked over at her.

"What? How?" He asked and Hikari smiled somewhat. "You shook her hand like it was nothing. You didn't shake my hand for fifty years." She said. "Should I be jealous?" Hikari asked and Rei blushed somewhat looking down.

"Hikari, she...just reminds me of an old...it's her face and hair. Her eyes are different but..." Rei stared out the window. Pale skin, blue hair, no silver-blue bangs or fire red eyes, but still.

It was the Russian in her that gifted her to look like Kai. The angelic looks that Kai held is what made him seem trustworthy, seem almost...innocent. Now he was back. Reis stomach ached as he felt anxiety take over him.

'I can't avoid him forever. I have to end this, either him or I must die. If I ever see him again, I won't fail. I will kill him.' Rei thought his golden eyes glowing and Hikaris eyes widened.

'Something has stirred up the animal inside Rei. This could be bad or good, I wish he would talk about who he saw. He'll only talk to Rin though, and when we're not in hearing.' Hikari thought and sighed.

--Review--

Me: No Canadians were harmed in the writing of this chapter.

Rei: Please Canadians, feel free to sound off in the reviews.

Me: I luff Canadians.

Kai: Seriously, P.O.'d Canadian insurance, we're investing.


	4. I'm Bound by the Life You Left Behind

Me: We have a problem.

Kai: Don't tell us.

Rei: Canadians?

Kai: Why do you insist on encouraging her?

Me: No, not Canadians, they're doing pretty well. We're not pulling in a lot of reviews.

Kai: Maybe they hate this story.

Rei: That's a horrible thing to say.

Me: I mean I get lots of reviews and favorites for my other storys like What Does Not Kill You.

Rei: Yeah but that's Axel and Roxas, we're just Kai and Rei.

Me: I know, but I feel like I'm letting you guys down.

Kai: You are.

Rei: Kai, shut up, well if the readers don't review maybe it's cuz they're speechless.

Kai:-sarcastically-Yeah that's totally it.

Me: -ehem- Will you just do the disclaimer.

Kai: Hated Dearly, who obviously is living up to her pen name-

Rei: -elbows Kai in the gut-

Kai: OW! FINE! HatedDearly doesn't own beyblade or it's characters. She does however claim ownership of Rin and Hikari, and the plot. Happy now.

Me and Rei: Much.

--REVIEW--

Kai was blood drunk, if he drank alcohol he'd get terribly sick, because it wouldn't pass through his system. But it was possible to get drunk off of blood, especially when he drank blood from a drunken hobo. His blood was disgusting, but it helped ease the tightening in Kais chest and throat that came with the anxiety over seeing him again.

He hadn't meant to find him, but he had. He was still so beautiful. It'd been two hundred years since he last stared into those entrancing golden eyes. Kai stared up at the ceiling from where he lay lazily on the couch. He felt as if he were floating, his head felt dizzy. So Rei didn't wrap his hair anymore, instead he kept it tied back in a high pony-tail.

'Then again he stopped wearing it so much after we...' Kai thought. In his village that wrap was a sign of purity, but even after Rei had been...tainted...he still wrapped his hair every now and then. 'In his mind he isn't pure anymore, because of the demon inside of him.' Kai thought closing his eyes.

Or perhaps it was the guilt of him trying to kill Kai. He had tried to burn him alive, after Kai had given him everything, after he...Kai sat up and held his head. He couldn't believe the raven haired boy was still alive, after all these years.

Kai felt the small golden locket bang against his chest and he grasped it with one hand. He'd kill him, if he saw him again. Kais eyes opened so they were a glowing blood red. He'd drain him, so the taste of Reis blood could linger on his lips for eternity reminding Kai of the betrayal love is.

'I wonder what his blood tastes like. I wonder if it would taste like his kiss.'

--

_Kai watched Rei as he stood by the lake the moonlight gleaming off of it. He snuck behind him, silently and wrapped his arms around the boys waist pressing his lips against his neck. "Rei-koi, what are you doing?" He whispered. "You should be in bed, asleep." He felt Rei smile and grasp his hands. _

_"This is the only time we can be outside together. In the warmth of the summer night." Rei said and Kai felt the warmth of the air and the warmth of Reis body. He felt almost alive and his kissed up Reis neck making him shiver. _

_"Am I cold to you?" Kai whispered brushing his lips against Reis ear making the boy shiver again. _

_"I do not shake because of your cold skin, I shake because of your kisses." Rei turned and wrapped his arms around Kai and Kai stared down at the joy in the young mortals eyes. _

_"I have never noticed that you were cold to the touch, because the fire in your heart is what I feel." Rei whispered pulling Kais scarf away and kissing his pale neck. "Take me Kai, I want to feel your fire again." Rei whispered pulling Kai down for a kiss and Kai kissed him back lovingly savoring the sweetness of Rei._

_--_

'All those words he told me, all those things he said. It was all a lie. And I fell for it, hook line and sinker. Next time I see him I'll bite into that pretty neck of his and suck him dry. Then I'll discover for myself, just how sweet little Reis blood is.' Kai thought his eyes darkening.

Hiro stood of the rooftop. Tyson was with Voltaire tonight, at his office, talking over business. Hiro wanted no part of it, but he was glad Tyson was safe for another night. He suddenly felt a presence behind him and he looked behind him but no one was there and he looked back to see the girl from the other day sitting on the edge of the roof. The white purple hair blowing in the breeze. She was so fast, but this time she wasn't wearing any glasses.

"You." Hiro said and the girl turned to him a sweet smile on her face. "Yeah it's me. Join me won't you." She said and Hiro stared at her suspiciously but slowly walked over and sat by her.

"Are you not going to try to kill me?" He asked.

"Your lucky, I'm having a good night. I don't think I'll spoil it with the stench of hunter blood." Hikari answered and looked up at the sky. "Lovely night, isn't it. Your brother is sitting at Voltaire's office right now discussing business with the old man. He looks a lot like you. He's not as bright or handsome as you, then again I've always been a sucker for the tall ones. Ozuma was tall, you remember him. Tall as you I think, maybe taller, unfortunately not more powerful. You took him much before his time." Hikari said and Hiro closed his eyes.

"I won't apologize for killing a vampire, but I am sorry that I took your husband away. He is at peace now." Hiro said.

"Burning in a lake of fire." Hikari said and gave a sarcastic laugh. "I thought that's what you humans feared the most." She said and Hiro looked away. "Your lucky to have your soul intact, when your a vampire, you forget who you once were. Your blood thirst is all you know, if you don't have someone there to remind you of who you really are. I walked in darkness for centuries until I met Ozuma. He showed me what is was like to be human again, and I desired to be with him forever. So I gave him immortality, and didn't let him forget who he was." Hikari said and looked down at the streets below. "I haven't said that much in one sitting, since Ozuma was killed. "She whispered. "It's rather exhausting." She said and Hiro looked over at her.

"Was he a torturer then? Or is that the vampire part you let slide. I did some research on you. You are like a backwards psychic. When you touch people you can make them see things." Hiro said and Hikari leaned back smiling. "I'm not so backwards, I can see things that happened, things that will happen, I don't always chose it. I'm pretty powerful, there is only one person I've never been able to penetrate their mind. It's to closed. " Hikari said and Hiros eyes narrowed.

'Hmm…sounds like Kai.' He thought.

"I'd love to have a peek into your mind again, it's so open. Like reading a good book." Hikari said and Hiro stared at her.

"I don't think I like the idea of you prying into my innermost thoughts." Hiro replied but Hikari touched his hand and closed her eyes as Hiro felt a crawling feeling go over his body.

--

_"This is my grandson Kai, he will watch out for Tyson from now on." Voltaire said introducing his grandson. Hiro studied him, he was shorter then him, thin, fit, pale skin, natural not deathly pale, and crimson eyes that stared colder then anything Hiro had ever seen. He had two royal blue shark fins on his both sides of his face, not tattooed for a part of one was smudged, and put there to disguise his face through the ages. No matter, Hiro didn't like the look of him. _

_"A vampire protecting against vampires, I don't think so." Hiro said and Kai glared. _

_"Good, I don't want the job." He growled. _

_"Who is going to protect Tyson when your not there, and there is a gang of vampires thirsty for his blood." Voltaire asked with a smirk and Hiro stared him down until he lowered his gaze. He had no choice._

_--_

_"Long night?" Tyson asked. _

_"Very, I must have run into five of them just coming back here." Hiro whispered his eyes closed and sweat gleaming on his pale skin. Kai looked at him from the corner of his eye._

_"Kai, thanks for watching out for my little brother." Hiro said looking back at him with a smile in his brown eyes._

_--_

_"Don't you think you went a little overboard?" Hiro asked as Kai walked past him. _

_"She deserved it, I didn't like the way she looked at me." He said._

_--_

_Hiro grabbed his crossbow walking to the back where he saw Kai hoisting himself from the shadows of the balcony. "Put that thing down, you could shoot an eye out, and then I would have to kill you." Kai said and Hiro cocked his head to the side. _

_"What are you doing here?" He asked and Kai walked forward out of the approaching sun. _

_"Tyson." Kai answered simply._

_--_

"Mmmm, he's handsome. Beyond that, he's a beautiful vampire. No wonder your in love." She said her eyes opening and Hiros eyes opened. He stared at her blushing somewhat.

"What are you talking about?" He demanded.

"Kai, your attracted to him." She said and Hiro shook his head.

"I respect him as a fighter, but mark this, I wouldn't hesitate on killing him. I have no feelings for him, other then friendship, if even that." Hiro said.

"Your attracted to his mystery, his darkness, you want to taste his darkness." Hikari said slipping into a slight Egyptian accent and she cleared her throat.

"My feelings for Kai are no more then respect. Sometimes contempt." Hiro said.

"So you hate him. Your jealous of his power and his eternal darkness." Hikari said. "There is such a fine line between love and hate, forgive me that I had them confused, but I wouldn't blame you if you had. I myself have fallen in love with a comrade. A beautiful angel." She whispered staring off into the sky. "With golden eyes and broken wings. He won't let a hand lay upon his shoulder except that of the man who saved him from himself." Hikari said staring up at the sky.

--

_"Blood...blood...blood..." Rei sat in the corner holding his head repeating the word over and over his pupils slit and golden eyes glowing in the darkness. "Blood...NO!!" He screamed tears rushing down his cheeks as he bashed his skull against the wall scratching up and down his arms and clinging to his neck. "It burns!" Rei cried out bashing his fist against the wall and screaming._

_A young man with flaming red hair and ice blue eyes was near at this time. 'It smells like a vampire.' Tala thought and ran forward and saw a old log cabin and heard a scream. He backed up and broke down the door and ran inside and saw a young boy curled up in the corner shivering and crying. 'He's newly turned.' Tala thought walking over and touching his shoulder. The boy roared turning to him his golden eyes glowing and Tala jerked back and the boy lunged at him and he drew back as the boy curled up in a little ball whimpering. _

_"It hurts, it hurts so much." He said touching the bite mark on his neck and Tala stared._

_'He hasn't had any blood. The inner demon needs to be fed." Tala pulled up his white kimono sleeve revealing his pale wrist. _

_"Come here." He spoke softly to the boy hoisting him up gently by his collar and pulling him into his lap. He let his wrist hang in front of the boys mouth and the boy stared at it with almost dead eyes and finally bit into it sucking the blood as Tala stroked his hair with his other hand. _

_"See that's not so bad is it." Tala smiled as the boy drank hungrily tears still coming down his cheeks but his eyes stopped glowing and he pulled away looking exhausted. "All you needed was a little hunger buster." Tala said looking down at the raven haired beauty in his lap. "What's your name little one?" Tala asked and the boy clutched his shirt crying. _

_"Kai..." He cried into Talas shirt and Tala smiled slightly. _

_"There there Kai." He said rubbing the boys back. "It's not all that bad." He said and the boy shook his head and cried more. "Hey trust me, I've been at this gig for two hundred years. I mean hunting's sometimes a drag, but hey what can you do. Don't cry Kai, it'll be okay." Tala said and the boy looked up at him and sniffled. _

_"My names not Kai." He whispered and Tala stared at him for a moment and then scratched the back of his head. _

_"Oh forgive me, what is your name." Tala said. _

_"Rei." Rei whispered and Tala stared down at him. _

_"Then who is Kai?" Tala asked and Rei started crying again. He cried until he passed out and Tala picked him up bridal style staring down at him. 'He's young, younger then me. He's pretty as well, what vampire wouldn't pass up a tasty meal like this one, his blood must taste pretty sweet.' Tala thought and shook his head. 'Gah, I can't go back there, not again.' Tala thought. 'I'm a good guy now, well as good as a vampire can be.' He thought._

_--_

"Tala, you thinking about something?" Rin asked as they sat on her balcony on the porch swing.

"The first time I met Rei." Tala said and Rin smiled.

"That must be a nice memory." He said.

"Not really, pretty much tears and blood the whole way. Rei tears, my blood." Tala told the truth. He believed in telling the truth, even if Rin didn't understand it.

"Did you guys fight or something?" Rin asked.

"Or something." Tala smiled.

"Are you in love with Rei-san, Tala-chan?" Rin asked and Tala stared down at her.

"Why would you say that, Rin-kun?" Tala asked.

"You look on him so fondly, as if you desire to take him into your arms and kiss away his tears." Rin said and Tala blushed and shook his head.

"Uh uh, I care very much about Rei, I've known him for a long time, a really long time, and there are some parts about him I could fall in love with. But I love him like a brother, I will always protect him." Tala said setting his hand on top of Rins.

"Tala-chan, your freezing!" She said and pulled him up.

"Come inside and get warm." She said pulling him into her house and Tala stood there feeling awkward as Rin handed him a blanket.

"Wrap this around you." She said. "I'm rather hot though." She said taking off her hoodie revealing a blue tank top underneath and Talas eyes widened feeling a bloody nose coming on.

'Oh man, she's got...those! When did she grow those!' He thought his eyes going directly towards her chest where she had filled out in all the right places. 'Oh geez, I can't look at this.' He thought turning his eyes away. 'It's wrong, wrong, wrong. When did she get to be such a knockout?' He thought turning his eyes towards her. She'd always hidden herself underneath that baggy hoodie, so no one could even tell that she had developed anything. Now it blew his mind, that the five year old he once knew was now a young woman with things she didn't have before.

"Is something the matter? Tala, your staring at me really weirdly?" She asked and Tala shook his head.

"No, Rin...you've really grown." He said.

"Really, most people think I'm done growing." She grinned and Tala sweat dropped.

'Not quite what I meant. Man, she's really Rin.' Tala thought.

"Tala, Tala." Rin laughed and Tala looked up at her face. "You've been staring at my chest for the last five minutes." She said and Tala blushed darkly and panicked. "Geez! Rin I'm really sorry, it's just that, I didn't know you had any, I mean." He slapped his forehead. He should just shut up now, and he heard Rin giggle and he looked up.

"Your funny like always. I am a girl ya know." She said.

"I know, it's just that, well when did you grow up?" Tala asked.

"About the time I hit puberty silly." She laughed and Tala shook his head. "I'm not five years old anymore." She said smiling.

"Want to play chest-I mean chess." Tala asked and Rin grabbed his hands and grinned.

"Of course, only if you wrap that blanket around you. No buts mister!" She laughed.

'Man, she really is clueless.' Tala thought smiling.

--REVIEW--

Me: Hey guys guess what!

Rei: What?

Kai: Again with the indulging.

Me: We're pulling in Finnish readers! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS!

Rei&Kai: - - What?

Me: WE'RE NOT LOSERS! YAY FINLAND, YAY CANADA!

Rei: ; well at least she's happy.

Kai: Dear readers, please send reviews so she'll shut up. PLEASE!

Rei: Kai are you begging?

Kai: Desperate times call for degrading measures. She must be silenced!

Rei:-face palms-Oh dear.


	5. These Wounds Won't Seem to Heal

Me: WOO CHAPTER FIVE!! kelseywazhere, you are like the best reviewer EVER!

Kai: Only reviewer ever.

Rei: NO! Suzanne reviewed, thank you Suzanne :)

Me: OH RIGHT! She reviewed anonly, thankyou Suzanne, you and kelseywazhere, total faves ;)!

Rei: So how are the canadians?

Me: Great! But enough jibber jabber on with story, disclaimer Kai.

Kai: HatedDearly doesn't own beyblade or it's characters. She however claims ownership of the plot, Rin, and Hikari. Don't know why though.

Rei: -.-; on with the story.

--

The next night Hikari sat in the corner of her office her face buried in Howls Moving Castle, her glasses slid down to the edge of his nose and she flipped a page and heard the door open and she looked up.

"Sir." She stood up pulling down her skirt as she stood up and took of her glasses placing them in her breast pocket as Voltaire walked in and stood across from her.

Hikari had met Kai when she had delivered the package for him. He was Voltaires grandson. They looked nothing alike, except the eyes, but Voltaires were more brown then red and he had long gray hair and walked around with a cane. He was a big man, well muscled for his age, but then again...Hikari closed her eyes, her long black lashes laying against her cheeks...Hikari was older then him.

"How may I serve you?" She asked bowing slightly her hair falling down into her face and she straightened brushing her hair back.

"When's the last time you've talked with your father?" Voltaire asked and Hikari shrugged.

"About three hundred years I suppose." Hikari said seating herself and staring at him.

"He's in town for a few days. Under the alias of Vincent Vladimir. He told me he wished to see you." Voltaire said.

"Well, sometimes wishes really don't come true." Hikari said picking at the stitch in the chair and Voltaire sat on another chair.

"He demands you to give him your audience." Voltaire said his eyes narrowing and Hikari smirked a sparkle in her silver eyes.

"Gimme, gimme never gets." She stood up and put on her glasses. "I must go now, unless you demand my services." She said and Voltaires smirked and Hikari blinked and reopened her eyes to see a young Egyptian woman standing in her presence with long black hair and bright silver eyes.

"Won't you go and see your father, for your dear sweet mother." Voltaire whispered in her mothers voice.

"How did my mothers blood taste Voltaire, you wouldn't be able to take her form if you hadn't drank her blood. She must have really screamed." Hikari said staring at Voltaire with cold eyes it even made him shiver slightly in fear. "Tell Father I won't be his audience, and if he wants to repair our broken relationship then he should burn himself to death, like he did my dear sweet mother." Hikari said and left the room, the tension in the air so tight that Voltaire sat down stiffly his form returning to normal. That girl frightened even him. She was colder then ice, being the daughter of Vladimir Dracula, one would not expect any different.

--

It was Kai...Rei stood on the small bridge over the river staring down at it quietly...It was Kai that had turned him into what he was today. Kai had forced himself onto Rei, biting into his neck, saying he wanted to love Rei for eternity, even though Rei begged him not to turn him, just to kill him then.

Kai had promised, he had promised that he'd never give Rei the curse, because he loved Rei. Rei wanted to be with Kai till death do they part, and now they were apart from each other, immortal enemies. Rei clenched his fists, he would kill him. He felt a presence behind him and he turned to see a tall blue haired hunter standing there. How did Rei know he was a hunter? The cross bow certainly didn't give it away.

"So, you've come to kill me." Rei said turning around his eyes glowing.

"State your master." The hunter said and Rei jumped up on the railing crossing his arms his black trench coat wrapping around him as he stood making himself look bigger then what he was.

"I serve no master." He said his fangs growing in his mouth and his claws growing.

"Then I've come to kill you." The hunter said aiming his crossbow and Rei jumped dodging the arrow and landed on the railing, crouching down to catch his balance and bared his fangs.

"Your just like all the rest of the hunters I've ever run into, you won't succeed in killing me. They never do." Rei said and went towards him slashing him across the chest and the hunter fell back his boot flying up with a blade in it. The blade sunk into Reis stomach and he coughed blood spilling from his mouth. He paled almost instantly at the sudden loss of blood. Rei pushed off the blade and rolled over gasping in pain. He held his stomach and Hiro took out a stake and pressed it against Reis chest.

"Take my life." Rei said staring into Hiros eyes. Hiro stared down into the beautiful golden eyes, they were entrancing. He remembered what Hikari had said. A beautiful angel with golden eyes and broken wings. Hiro grabbed his face and Rei jerked away. "Don't touch me!" He shouted kicking Hiro off of him. "You can kill me, but don't touch me." Rei said. Someone who hates being touched. He was Hikaris love, he had to be. Golden eyes were rare, and the rest.

"Do you know Hikari, the ancient." Hiro demanded and Rei was silent, but the look in his eyes spoke a thousand words. Hiro took out his crossbow and shot directly through Reis heart. Rei gasped his eyes closing as he slipped into a deep sleep and fell forward and Hiro caught him. This vampire was Hiros ticket to finally defeating Hikari.

--

Tala paced his hands clasped behind his back as he looked around. It was mid afternoon and Rei hadn't returned last night. He looked out the window through the shades as he paced back and forth. Had he really gone through with it this time? No, Tala could sense he was still alive. Somewhere, he didn't know where but he was alive.

Tala sat down clenching his fists. Where was he!? He punched the wall causing the concrete to fall and break. This was so stupid! He had to find Rei, before...something happened to him. Did this have to do with Rei seeing that old friend of his? Tala held his head and shook, anger taking control. He'd kill the person who dared to hurt Rei. He heard the door open and he looked up to see Hikari walk in. "Any luck?" He asked.

"None, I sent Voltaires vampires out all over the city, there was no sign of Rei. There was so much they could do before sunrise. I brought a guest with me, this is Max." A small blonde teenager with wide blue eyes and freckles on his face stepped in behind her.

"He has offered his services." Hikari said and Tala stood up.

"A lot of good that will do us if Rei's dead." Tala said.

"You know as well as I do that he is not. We need to talk to Rin, she's the only one that's been talking to Rei, who Rei will answer to." Hikari said and Tala nodded as Max stared up at him.

"You looking at something?" Tala asked.

"No, it's just you look familiar." He said and Tala raised his eyebrows.

"I should be, I've lived here for a long time." Tala said and Max stared at him.

"Weird..." He said.

"We will go to Rins after dark settles." Tala said.

"What shall we do till then?" Max asked and Tala glared.

"We wait." He replied.

Rei suddenly gasped feeling pain wrack his body as the hunter stood over him with the arrow dripping with blood and Rei stared at him. He looked to either side of him to see his hands had been chained above him and his feet had been tied together, he was in the sitting position against the wall.

"Here." A packet of blood was presented to his face. After the blood loss, Rei needed it, but he turned his face away. "Drink or you die." The hunter said.

"I'm not complaining." Rei said staring at him.

"My name is Hiro." The hunter introduced himself.

"You don't need to know mine." Rei replied simply and Hiro stared him down.

'His eyes, they're haunting. Just like hers, but his are...they're warm. Entrancing.' Hiro thought and Rei closed his eyes.

"Why didn't you just kill me." Rei asked and Hiro stood up.

"Your friend Hikari is currently after my brothers life. She's in love with you, and if I hold you hostage, she will agree to leave Tyson alone." Hiro said and Rei laughed slightly.

"Love, a fickle thing. It only ends in heartbreak." Rei whispered looking at the ring on his finger.

"You don't return her feelings, what a bitter end." Hiro spoke softly and Rei pulled against the bounds that held him and closed his eyes. He had no way out of this. 'Tala...I'm sorry.' He thought and Hiro offered him the package of blood again and Rei hissed at him.

"I do not accept food from the enemy. What a stupid hunter you are, I'll break free of these bonds and destroy you." Rei said, his words were empty. He'd never taken a human life, and never would. But that hunter didn't know that, to him all Rei was, was a cold blooded killer. 'That's all I really am, or half of me is anyway.' Rei thought.

"You'll be begging for this blood by night fall, I've masked your scent with garlic so Hikari can't find you. Your all alone, so you better start talking. Information on your friend, in exchange for your life." Hiro said offering the blood and Rei gave a bitter laugh.

"You don't understand hunter, I don't care if I die. By killing me, you'd do me a favor. Send me to hell!" Rei shouted bearing his fangs, as they grew to an inch long and Hiro stepped back.

"I do not resort to torture, but this is my brother." Hiro opened the blinds the sun piercing onto Reis flesh making it steam. Rei screamed in pain closing his eyes and shielding them from the sun and Hiro dropped the blinds leaving Rei breathing heavily, his naturally tanned skin now reddened all over as if someone had doused him with boiling water.

"Just tell me what you know, surely you must know I don't want to do this. I am just trying to protect my brother." Hiro said and Rei gave him a weak glare and let his fangs grow. He bared them.

"Kill me." He hissed and Hiro opened the blinds again. Rei screamed pulling against his bonds as Hiro dropped the blinds again.

Rei shook closing his eyes, exhausted and weakened.

--

_Kai slept soundly, it was daytime and he needed rest. He was still wounded greatly, and bandaged up neatly. Rei stood in the kitchen pumping water into a large bowl and setting it on the small wooden table as he walked into the bedroom and saw Kai sleeping soundly. It'd been two days since he rescued the vampire, and Rei had carried the weakened Kai back to his small log cabin by the lake during the night. _

_The blood of the animals was not working to help heal his wounds. Kai said he needed something to sustain him, like human blood so he could truly heal. Rei had informed him that the cows blood would just have to do, because he wasn't going to kill anyone. Kai had been sleeping all night and all day. He looked sweet as he napped, all bandaged up, he looked vulnerable. _

_"Wake up sleepy head." Rei said opening the blinds and Kai suddenly cried out in pain rolling off the bed and covering himself and Rei covered his mouth. How stupid could he be, vampires did not take well to sunlight. "I'm sorry Kai-san, I forgot." Rei said closing the blinds and Kai raised growling low like an animal. _

_"How could you forget you have a vampire in your house." Kai demanded through clenched fangs. _

_"Sorry Kai-san, you just don't seem like the vampire type to me. Come, I must wash your wounds out." Rei said walking out of the room and Kai followed him, to tired and weak to protest. He was seated in a chair and Rei unwrapped his bandages and pressed the cool wash cloth to his wounds sopping up the dried blood. "Here, drink. It's your favorite, rabbits blood." Rei said presenting Kai with a dead rabbit. _

_"My favorite is that of a human." Kai growled but took the rabbit anyway. _

_"Well, then it's your second favorite." Rei smiled sweetly as Kai drank the blood. "Your wounds are healing remarkably fast." Rei smiled pleased at the sight. "You'll be able to hunt and pillage in no time." Rei said slapping Kais back and Kai growled in pain. _

_"You did that on purpose." He said and Rei laughed a little bit and picked up the rabbit. _

_"You done?" He asked and Kai nodded. _

_"Why are you doing this anyway?" Kai asked and Rei smiled a little. _

_"Well, you needed help. I couldn't leave you to just die." Rei said as he set the rabbit on the cupboard and Kai turned his head to him. _

_"You should have, I'll kill you once I'm healed up." Kai snarled. _

_"Why?" Rei asked. _

_"For all the rabbits blood you made me drink." Kai said feeling exhausted. He still was greatly weakened, and that sunlight had effected him more then he let on. He was ready to fall asleep where he sat. He hadn't decided whether he would really kill the boy or not. He did owe him his life, but still. Passing up a pretty thing like him, the blood would be the sweetest Kai would ever taste, but...he closed his eyes falling asleep, not finishing his thoughts. Rei turned to look at him and smiled. _

_'He's really exhausted, or he really might have killed me by now.' Rei thought sweat dropping._

--

"Kai." Rin said sipping her tea as she sat on her couch and Tala stared at her in shock.

"Kai? Are you sure he said that?" Tala asked and Rin nodded.

"Positive, he only ever talked about a boy named Kai. I never really pried to much into it, but you could definitely tell that Rei had feelings for Kai at one point and time. He was the one that Rei-san saw when he fainted." Rin said and Tala closed his eyes. Kai was the name Rei had said when they first met. Whoever this Kai was, was he really a danger to Rei? Is that were Rei was now? With this monster Kai?

"Kai, Voltaires Grandson." Hikari said and Rin looked at her.

"Are you a friend of the family, Hikari-chan?" Rin asked.

"Or something." Hikari replied and Max squinted his eyes.

"Voltaire, Tyson mentioned something about him. He works for him, but Hiro doesn't." Max said and Rin stared at him.

"Didn't you used to go to Harrison middle school?" She asked.

"Yeah, once upon a time ago." Max said and Rin smiled.

"Wow, that's so cool. I went there." She said and Tala suddenly touched Rins shoulder.

"Rin, thanks for telling us this, but we've got to find Rei." He said.

"Can I come?" Rin asked.

"Absolutely not." Tala said and Rin looked at him hurt. "It could be really dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt." Tala said.

"But Tala." She began.

"Rin..." Tala stared down at her and Rin sighed and nodded.

"Okay but please be careful, take this with you." Rin said offering him her cross necklace.

"No!" Tala refused immediately and scratched the back of his head. "I mean, you keep it for safety." He said and Rin smiled and nodded.

"Just be careful. Okay." She said and Tala grasped her hands.

"Promise." He said and Hikari touched her shoulder, Tala still holding her hands.

"Don't wor-" She began and her eyes suddenly started to glow.

--

_"NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" A girl cried out running from the three men slowly stalking her laughing as they did. At closer look they had fangs and glowing eyes and Rin ran into the alley way grasping the wall and banged against it. It was a dead end, and she turned around staring at them and grasping her blue teddy bear in her arms and screamed crying her eyes out as she curled up against the wall. "HELP ME!"_

_Tala stared down from the rooftops as three vampires circled around the small girl and his eyes narrowed. He knew what it was like to kill, but that girl was to young. To young to die. He jumped down in front of the three and the little girl looked up at him with big blue eyes, her long blue hair in braided pigtails on either side of her face. _

_"Isn't she a little young for you guys." Tala asked turning to the three vampires. _

_"Move out of the way, or we'll kill you to!" One said and Tala smirked his claws and fangs growing in as his eyes glowed and his pupils slit as he attacked them._

_Rin stared up at the man that had stepped in front of her. Flaming red hair, pale skin, and icey blue eyes. He turned to the other men and Rin put her hands over her ears looking away. She did that whenever Mommy and Daddy fought, they did that anytime they were ever home at night. She'd gone looking for Mommy to give her the coat she'd forgotten, which those mean men had stolen from her. _

_She cried pressing her face to Buru, her teddy bear, and whimpered. 'Please make the scary men go away!' She thought and heard loud yelling and crashing and screaming and she cried harder and suddenly a hand was set on her head and she looked up to see the young man staring down at her. _

_"Hey, you okay?" He whispered gently and she sniffled and nodded. "What's your name?" He asked. _

_"Rin." She wiped away her tears and he picked her up. _

_"Well my little companion, how about I take you home, huh?" He asked and she nodded and he put her on his shoulders and she latched onto him burying her face in his hair. _

_"Do you know where you live?" He asked. _

_"124 Maple Street." She said and the young man nodded._

_Tala finally arrived at her home and she was out cold and he snuck through her window and laid her in bed covering her up. 'I hope I don't wake your parents.' He thought staring down at her as she clutched her miserable looking teddy bear and he brushed some blue bangs from her closed eyes. _

_"Thatta girl, just sleep little one." He walked out of her bedroom looking around her living room. It was almost as if nobody lived there. He walked into the kitchen and saw a chair by the stove, where a little girl would stand on as she prepared her meals. So she lived here without her parents. He heard a noise and hid in the shadows staring as the silhouettes of her parents were outside the window. He went to the kitchen window and jumped out making his way to the little girls window and watched as the parents went to bed. Not even giving their child a kiss goodnight._

--

"Hikari-san, are you okay?" Rin asked and Hikari held her head and looked at her and Tala.

"Yeah, we have to go." She said and Rin nodded and hugged Tala and Tala froze a little but smiled and hugged her back. They pulled away and Rin grinned. Tala and Hikari walked out of Rins house.

"What did you see?" Tala asked turning to her.

"Your just a hero aren't you?" Hikari asked looking at him and he stared down at her confused. "You rescued her from a group of vampires when she was just a young girl. So her parents, they never are home are they?" Hikari asked and Tala shook his head.

"No, I've never met them. They work all night and sleep all day. Rin loves company, she's very lonely. You wouldn't know it, she doesn't show it. She always is smiling, and inside she is alone. I used to watch her cry herself to sleep as she grew up. That's why she loves being near people, hugging and just sitting with them. She loves talking or playing, because for a moment she's not alone. That hole in her heart that longs for attention from her parents is filled, and when she smiles, you know it's real. I hate leaving her." Tala said looking up at the sky. "She reminds me of Rei. Both with a loneliness deep in their heart, a longing for something...or someone. Yet Rin smiles, and Rei avoids it. I wonder sometimes how Rei was before I met him." Tala said Hikari stared up at the sky and felt tears come into her eyes and she closed her eyes tears falling from them.

--

_"MOTHER!" Hikari screamed watching her mother burn to death, tied to a wooden pole and she fell on her knees covering her face._

_"Father look what I made you." Five year old Hikari ran up to her father showing him a wooden toy she had carved and he pushed her aside and marched into his room. Hikari followed and peered inside to see her father biting into the neck of one of the servant girls and she screamed and her father turned to her blood dripping from his mouth and he slammed the door in her face._

_--_

_"I love you." Ozuma stared down at Hikari who stared up at him and smiled and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him sweetly. _

_"Promise me you'll return safely." She said and Ozuma grabbed her hands. _

_"I'm immortal baby. I have to go though." He said and kissed her again and Hikari watched as he boarded the train bent for the ship that would take him to battle in Germany. "I'll bring you back a souvenir." He laughed and she smiled waving to him._

_--_

_"I'm so glad you decided to adopt me." Hikari stared down at the little boy with big blue eyes and blonde hair and she laughed a little. _

_"Come on Jonathan, your going to come home with me." She said and the boy hugged her and she laughed. _

_"Hikari! I can't believe you're really my mom now!" Jonathan laughed hugging her. _

_"Mmm hmm, and Ozuma sent you this from Germany." Hikari said handing a German coin to him and Jonathans eyes lit up. _

_"Neat!" He grinned. _

_"It's worth about a dollar over here." Hikari winked and Jonathan stared at the glittering coin. _

_"Wow, I'm rich!" He said and Hikari hugged him tightly. "You and I are going to be together forever, right Hikari?" He asked and she smiled slightly. _

_"Yeah, well, at least as long as we can be." She said._

_--_

_Hikari sat in the middle of a burned down house, ash covering her face as she wiped the tears away as she stared up at the moon. 'Everything I've ever loved in this life, is always ripped away.' She thought as she held a blackened German coin in her hand. More tears fell from her eyes. _

_"Johnny." She curled up and cried and suddenly felt a presence in front of her and she looked up. A boy, with long black hair tied back. His hair was long enough to reach the back of his legs. He had shining golden eyes that shown with an emptiness she recognized as much like her own. _

_"Your crying." He said. "Who was it?" He asked and she stared up at him. _

_"Who..?" Hikari whispered. _

_"The one you lost, your eyes are broken hearted. You lost someone you loved." He said and Hikari stood up staring down at the coin. _

_"He was my son." She said and he stared at her. _

_"The pains not going to go away." He said and stared at her. "Don't cry, just remember what it felt like to hold him." He whispered and Hikari looked up at him. He was beautiful, and his words seemed to distract her pain. Suddenly a red headed boy ran up to him. _

_"There you are Rei, don't run off like that. You scare me when you do that." The red head said and saw Hikari. "Hey, you okay?" He asked. "I'm Tala Ivanov, this is Rei Kon. Rei said he heard someone crying, sorry if he bothered you." Tala said and Hikari shook her head and wiped away her tears. _

"_Thank you." She whispered and held out her hand to Rei and Rei turned away. _

_"Come on Tala. We've got to go." Rei said and Tala nodded. _

_"Yeah." He said and Hikari reached out. _

_"Wait, will I ever see you again Rei?" Hikari asked and Rei shrugged. _

_"I don't know, I hope not." He said and Hikari stared at him confused._

_--_

'I didn't get it back then. I know him better now...he wanted to die back then to.' She thought as they ran through the night. 'Rei, when I wept over Johnnys death, somehow your words brought me comfort.' She felt tears come through her eyes. 'Please be okay.' She thought.

--

Me: Did you like it? I think they liked it.

Kai: Well since you have only 200 readers and four reviews, I'm not thinking so.

Me: Is beyblade like so last year or something.

Rei: Yeah, Narutos the popular one now.

Me: Damn Ninjas...oh well, whatever. I like Naruto, and if you like SasuNaru romance, read Sasuke the Cat. Guarantee you'll SMILE!

Kai: You whore.

Me: What??


	6. Time Cannot Erase

Me: Chapter sixletto!!

Rei: We're really moving aren't we?

Kai: Yeah, still no new reviews.

Me: Just do the disclaimer...

Kai: No, I always do the disclaimer.

ME: GAH! Please Rei, make your lover do the disclaimer.

Rei: Kai...

Kai: Whatever, hateddearly doesn't own beyblade or it's characters, she however claims ownership of hikari, rin, and the plot.

Rei: Thank you darling.

Kai: Yeah.

--

"Hiro." Kai stepped in through the window and saw Tyson sitting on a chair. "What's going on? Where is Hiro?" Kai asked.

"With the 'captive'." Tyson said using air quotations and Kai raised an eyebrow and sniffed the air. That scent, the scent of tiger lilys. No way, he walked slowly to the living room and to the spare bedroom where the scent was coming from and reached for the doorknob. He froze in place.

'Why can't I move? Am I afraid to see if it really is him behind this door.' He thought and twisted the knob opening it up to see Hiro was nowhere to be found and he cocked his head to the side and heard a slight moan and he turned into the darkest corner of the room.

"Rei." It was almost as if on a reflex his body hadn't forgotten from 200 years ago that he ran to see if Rei was alright. He stopped himself from reaching out and touching his face. He was reddened, as if he had been exposed to sunlight. Kai clenched his fists, so Hiro was torturing him. Kais eyes began to glow red in anger, but then he relaxed.

Why should he care, the more pain Rei was in the happier that he would be. Kai sat himself staring at him. He was just as Kai had seen him only a few weeks ago. Only injured, he was defeated. The once smiling, ever happy go lucky Rei Kon, brought down onto his knees to die at the hands of a hunter. Kai was unsettled about this. Not about Rei dying but about him dying at the hands of Hiro. Kai wanted to kill him. He didn't owe Rei anything, but to bring him his demise.

Golden eyes opened and Kai was a little shocked and the golden eyes stared at him and Kai stared back. The first time they had really been face to face in two hundred years. "Well..." Rei whispered and Kai stared at him. "You're face has changed." The blue shark fins on his cheeks had made him look different. "Kill me if your going to." He said.

"You never feared me." Kai said standing up.

"Should have been smarter." Rei replied his eyes downcast. He couldn't look at him.

"You should have." Kai said and Rei looked over to the side.

"So kill me." Rei whispered.

"Don't be in such a rush to die." Kai said and Rei looked up at him finally hate filling his eyes.

"You seemed in a rush to kill me. After everything-" His voice caught in his throat.

"I don't want to ever let you go. Can't you understand that Rei." Kais arms wrapped themselves tightly around the mortal. "You make me feel like I'm alive." He whispered.

"Everything...you meant nothing." Kai said his words hushed but erecting both of them. It was a bold lie, but Kai would sooner kill Rei, then ever again feel a drop of anything towards the demon of a boy that sat at his feet. "You always were weak, pathetic. You call me the monster." Kai said and Rei stared up at him.

"You were never a monster when I first met you, you became one." Rei said. "KILL ME! Either you will or he will! So why don't you just end it." Rei shouted a spark igniting in his eyes that had been long dead for two hundred years. Kai slammed his hand against the wall and tore off Reis bonds and grabbing his collar slamming him to the wall. He felt a fire rush through him as he pressed closer. Those eyes he had once stared into with love, now stared at him with hate.

"You act like you want to die." He said his fangs extending and Rei stared at him. "I do." He whispered and suddenly his eyes rolled back, his body slumping and his eyes closing as he fell into Kais arms. Kai held him in his arms and Reis eyes reopened a glowing gold his fangs growing. The beast inside Rei was hungry. By the appearance of the wounds it seemed Rei had been starving himself. 'Why would you want to die, when you spoke so highly of life?' Kai wondered for a brief moment staring down at the raven haired beauty in his arms.

_"Why would anyone want to die? Life is the most important thing. The opportunity to live, that's a gift that shouldn't be mistreated."_

He stared down at him and opened the window staring into the night and took off, carrying Rei in his arms. He ran, and jumped until he reached his apartment and Kai put him on the roof and went downstairs.

A half an hour later Rei rolled over his eyes opening as he held his head feeling sick to his stomach. He struggled to get up and fell back down. He clutched the small rocks on the concrete where he lay. What had happened? He suddenly felt something hit his stomach and it was a packet of blood and he looked up to see Kai standing there.

"Kai..." He whispered.

"I can't stand the thought of you killing yourself or you dying at the hands of the hunter. If anyone's going to kill you, it's me." Kai said and Rei stared up at him and Kais hand surrounded itself in fire. Reis eyes widened. Was this where it ended? He'd seen Kais power before, the power his Ancient blood had blessed him with. Suddenly his hand went up and flames shot up and the sky exploded in light making both of them cover their eyes and when Rei looked up, Kai was gone.

'Why?' Rei wondered and felt dizzy. He needed to eat, and for the first time in a long time, he felt something inside of him, begin to feel something. Kai,...seeing his face.

_"I will always hate you, your nothing but a useless mortal..."_

_"I will always love you Rei. I'd give up a thousand lifetimes for you."_

He looked at the blood and fell back exhausted.

_Rei sat up in the night. He couldn't sleep, he'd tossed and turned ever since he went to bed. He got up and grabbed his heavy cotton wrap and slid on his shoes and went into the guest bedroom and saw the bed empty but made. He suddenly became afraid, where was Kai? Was he okay? _

_He ran out the door into the cool of the night air and saw the pale figure standing by the lake staring down at the silvery surface and Rei ran up to him. _

_"Kai! What are you doing out here, your still not healed." He said and Kai turned to him his eyes glowing red and Rei took a step back. _

_"Afraid?" Kai asked and Rei smiled. _

_"No, you just surprised me." He said and turned to the lake. _

_"It's beautiful isn't it." Rei smiled and got a hmph in reply. "What you don't think so?" He asked and then shrugged his shoulders. "I suppose eight hundred years of seeing lakes one tends to look like all the rest." Rei said walking over to it. "I think it's lovely." He dipped his fingers in the ice cold water and Kai cocked his head to the side. _

_"You'll catch your death." He informed him and Rei turned around with a smile. _

_"Worried?" He asked. _

_"Hardly." Kai rolled his eyes._

_"You don't even care about your rescuers well being just a lil." Rei asked winking at him and Kai shook his head. _

_"Why should it matter, you'll be dead once I heal up anyway." He said and Rei walked up to him and stood on his tip toes to look Kai eye to eye. _

_"Well, why don't you kill me now?" He asked and Kai pushed him back by his forehead and he went falling back towards the water. Kai caught him by the arm his shawl falling into the water and Rei stared up at Kai as the vampire easily pulled him to his feet and Rei smiled as Kai let him go and rolled his eyes._

"Rei, please wake up." He felt something touch his face and Rei awoke feeling as if his body were on fire. "You have a fever." Hikari said touching his forehead with a cool cloth and Tala handed him a packet of blood.

"That happens when you don't eat." He said and Rei blinked. "We found you on the roof of a building. Please Rei, you aren't trying to kill yourself again are you?" Tala asked sitting down by him and Rei shook his head.

"No, I was kidnapped by a hunter, he said he knew you." Rei said looking at Hikari who stared back at him and her eyes narrowed.

"Hiro." She growled getting up and Rei blinked staring at her.

"Yeah I think that's what his name was. He tried to give me some blood, but I wouldn't take it." Rei said and Tala nodded.

"How did you get up on the roof?" He asked and Rei held his head and stared out the window.

"Kai..." He whispered.

"Kai, that's the guy you were talking about to Rin to." Tala said and Rei looked around the room to see teddy bears in ever corner and the walls painted blue and white and he looked at Tala confused. "Well, Rins place was closer ya know." Tala said scratching behind his head. "So don't spill that." Tala said pointing to the blood that Rei sunk his fangs into and Hikari rose.

"I'll kill him." She said her fangs growing and Rei shook his head.

"That's not a good idea, we got Rei back, he was safe and Hiro didn't even hurt him." Tala told her and Hikari glared.

"Didn't hurt him have you seen his chest!" She said pointing to the slowly closing wound. "His burns from the sun." Hikaris fangs grew as her eyes began turning pure white. Rei was silent for the moment, Hiro could have done a lot worse.

"You should have seen the other guy." Rei said as he handed Tala the empty blood packet which he tossed out the window just as Rin walked in.

"Rei-san, I'm so glad they found you." She said walking over and touching Reis shoulder and Rei smiled slightly and touched her arm and she pulled away grabbing where he touched through her hoodie and gave a slight smile.

"Sorry, I'm just cold." She said and closed the window.

"Yeah, some guys just were roughing him up." Tala said.

"Oh, well some people are just really unfriendly around New York, you really just have to keep your distance." Rin said and stared at Rei and she grinned. "Well Rei, your eyes they've changed. Did you see the boy you love?" She asked cocking her head to the side and Tala and Hikari both looked into Reis eyes. The golden eyes that once seemed so dull and lifeless held a spark in them. "You did didn't you." Rin laughed. "How'd it go?" She asked.

"I didn't really meet with him, he sort of found me. It didn't really go that well, he and I still have a lot of issues." Rei replied.

"I'm sure you guys will solve it." Rin said and Rei gave a slight smile and Rin walked out of the room.

"You still haven't told her? Are you really going to allow her to remain so clueless as to what is going on?" Rei asked getting up slowly.

"I don't want her involved." Tala said.

"A little too late." Hikari said helping Rei straighten up.

"She's been hurt, I felt a bandage from underneath her hoodie. Tala, doo her parents abuse her?" He asked turning to the redhead.

"No, I mean they're never around." Tala said.

"Maybe she's an emo." Hikari stepped in and Tala and Rei looked at her. "You know a cutter." She said and Tala shook his head.

"No way." He said and they went into the living room to see Rin standing there.

"Rin, can I see your arm?" He asked and Rin raised her eyebrows and looked at him confused.

"Why?" She asked.

"Your arm." He said and Rin produced her arm.

"Yeah okay." She said and Tala pushed up her sleeve to reveal a bandage on it.

"Rin, what happened." He asked.

"I slammed it in the door." She said and laughed a little and scratched the back of her head with her free arm.

"I'm a klutz I know." She smiled and Tala unwrapped it to reveal a black and blue arm with a bit of tearing on the skin and indeed it looked like it had been smashed.

"Sorry, I was just worried." Tala said and Rin rewrapped her arm.

"No problem. Will you guys be staying the rest of the night?" She asked.

"No, we have to get going." He said and ruffled her hair. "Be more careful okay." He said and Rin suddenly grabbed his hand.

"I almost forgot with all the excitement." She grinned. "Tomorrow's my birthday, won't you come to the party? It's at the park, the theme's Eternal Child." She said and Tala gave a little smile.

"I'd love to, but I'm working." He lied and she gave a pained smile.

"And the rest?" She asked. "Sorry Rin." Hikari apologized and Rin nodded her head.

"It's okay, see you later." She said and they all three walked out.

"We have to hurry, the sun will be up soon." Tala said stuffing his hands behind his head.

"You really fell for that." Rei said and Tala raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You call her clueless." Rei said rolling his eyes.

_Rei opened the door the sunlight streaming in as he carried in the wood and dropped it holding his shoulder as he fell to the ground tears coming to his eyes. _

_"Mortal." Rei looked up and wiped away his tears. _

_"Oh hey Kai, I didn't see you there." He said standing up and dusting off his clothes. _

_"Why are you crying?" Kai asked and Rei smiled. "_

_Oh I just hurt myself. You know me, I'm a klutz." Rei said smiling as he scratched the back of his head with his good arm. _

_"Your a horrible liar." Kai said and walked up to him smelling him. "You should know better then to lie to a vampire Rei." Kai said and Rei stared at him shocked and let out a hundred watt grin. _

_"Why are you smiling?" Kai demanded. _

_"You just called me by my name. Not mortal, human, or hey you." He grinned and Kai pulled back his face having a pink tinge. _

_"Don't change the subject!" Kai said and Rei giggled. _

_"Your starting to like me, maybe become my friend." He said and Kai glared. "I hate you! As soon as I heal I'll kill you!" He said and Rei smiled. Well at least he got the subject changed._

'Her parents are never home, they work at night and sleep during the day. All her life, she's been practically raising herself.' Rei thought and sat up leaning out the window.

After Mother and Father died when he was ten Rei had raised himself. Rei had been heartbroken but he was a tough kid. With the help of Miss Chang, he was able to live on his own and not with the other orphans at the poor excuse for an orphanage. He'd been by himself for six years until he met Kai who lived with him a year afterwards. In that year...Rei shook his head. He was getting off track. His heart had arrived at a conclusion his brain wasn't aware of yet.

Why was this issue with Rin bothering him so much. Was it because she reminded him of...well...how he used to be. Always smiling, cheerful, and always looking out for others. Rei sighed. Had he really changed. He knew he had this everlasting darkness in him but was he really that bad off as everyone claimed he was. Ever since that day he'd been turned, he had lost a piece of himself that perhaps he'd never get back.

_"Well Rei, your eyes they've changed. Did you see the boy you love?" _

Rei shook his head and looked at the ring on his finger. If he hated Kai so much then why? Why did he wear this ring?

Max stared up at the dusk sky. Tyson, he'd come back to see him. He sighed looking up as he stared up at the last of the stars. It was so quiet, he looked down at the picture of he and Tyson feeling his heart pang a little in nostalgia. Had he made a mistake, accepting immortality from Hikari? Max looked out over the rising sun. He got up and headed inside as the sun peaked it's way over the horizon the buildings provided. He missed seeing the sun, feeling it's warmth. He sometimes really regretted taking Hikaris gift. But...

_"Max, I don't want to see you suffer this way." Hikari said sitting down by him and Max gave her a pain filled smile. _

_"It's no problem to me really, it's my mom that bothers me. I hate seeing her so sad all the time." He said looking down and Hikari closed her eyes and shook her head. _

_"Oh Max, I know what it's like to lose a son." She said holding her hand to her heart and Max looked up at her. _

_"But your so young." He said and she gave a weak smile. _

_"I'm older then you think Maxie. I'm what you mortals would call immortal. I've lived well into my centuries and past that. Max, I need to tell you something, and I really need you to not freak out." Hikari said and Max nodded. _

_"C'mon Hikari, I'm dying here. Not much you could say is going to shock me." Max said. _

_"Maxie, I'm a vampire." She said showing him her fangs._

_"But vampires don't exist." Max said as a matter of fact, with a little fear etched in his voice. _

_"Sadly we do, I want to offer you a gift. It's not one you take lightly, because there are a lot of consequences. But what I'm offering you is eternal life, youth, and good health." Hikari said touching Max's hand and Max felt goose bumps crawl over him. "In your mind your afraid, afraid of death, for your moms suffering. Can you see the little boy with me?" Hikari asked and Max closed his eyes. _

_"I can." He said. _

_"My son, Jonathan, I lost him in a fire. Maxie, I'm offering to turn you." Hikari said pulling away and Max stared at her and she stared back at him. "A chance, to make the pain go away. I usually do not turn people, unless I really think they could make a difference in this world." She said and Max stared at her. _

_"I'm scared." He said tears welling up in his eyes. "I don't want to die." He choked on his tears and Hikari took him into her arms. _

_"Shhhh...please, above all else don't let fear push you to this decision. Choose wisely, my dear sweet Maxie." Hikari said brushing Max's tears away and she kissed his forehead standing up. "I must go now, the sun will rise. You will miss the sun." She said and walked out of the room._

_Max swallowed the lump in his throat and looked at the picture of his mom and him on the desk. He imagined her in the pain Hikari was in...he couldn't do that to her. He was so tired of the hurting, and the overwhelming fear of could this be my last day?_

Later That Night

"Something bothering you?" Tala asked sitting down next to Rei who sighed deeply.

"Am I really lost?" He asked and Tala cocked his head to the side.

"What do you mean?" He asked and Rei smiled a little bit.

"Do you think I'm insane?" He asked and Tala stared at him for a moment and shook his head with a slight smile.

"I think your hurting." He said and Rei gave a weak smile. "About Rin..." He started and Tala stood up.

"I've decided, I've got to tell her." Tala said and Rei smiled slightly.

"That's a good idea." He said and stood up and looked at the ring on his finger.

"How did you find me?" He asked and Tala looked over at him.

"An explosion in the sky." Tala answered and Rei shook his head and looked up at the ceiling.

'Kai.' He thought and looked at Tala.

"Tala, Rins parents. You've never met them?" Rei asked and Tala nodded.

"Yeah I thought we already been through this." He said and Rei shook his head.

"No...her birthday party was today right? How old is she turning?" He asked. "Seventeen." Tala replied.

"An eternal child." Rei whispered.

"Huh?" Tala asked.

"Her parents, I think Rins in trouble." Rei said turning to Tala and Tala furrowed his brow.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Rins parents are vampires." Rei said and Tala shook his head.

"What! No way, we would have sensed them or even smelled them." Tala said. "Not if they're never there, besides Rins living scent would mask out theirs." Rei said and Tala shook his head.

"Maybe you are crazy." He said and Rei glared at him.

"Think about it, her parents are never home, always working at night, sleeping all day. She's taken care of herself, maybe you thinks it's a stretch but would you really risk her life. The theme is eternal child! They want to bring her over." Rei said grabbing Talas shoulders and Talas eyes widened.

--

Me: REVIEW PLEASE!

Kai: Or she won't stop whining.


End file.
